


Extramarital Affair of Hermione Weasley with Severus Snape

by WildcatPacer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione Weasley becomes sexually frustrated with her husband Ron, she embarks on an illicit affair with Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk Confessions between Colleagues

**Chapter 1: Drunk Confessions between Colleagues**

Hermione Weasley had enjoyed being a Potions mistress. It had given her a new career and something fun to do – a good outlet since marriage to her husband, Ron, and the birth of their two children. Plus, the pace was more manageable than her early career in the Ministry’s Department of Magical Law enforcement.

The one “downside” (or at least that was what Ron called it) was that she worked closely as an assistant to Professor Severus Snape. In truth, Ron had no idea what he was talking about, as usual. Yes, Snape had tormented them and Harry back when the Golden Trio was in school. However, once you got to know him, Snape could actually be quite friendly.

Hermione actually found herself growing closer to Snape than she even was with Ron (she and her husband rarely had sex anymore, if at all, and had been quite distant. Hermione had considered a divorce, but decided against it for the sake of the children – Rose was 5 at the time, and Hugo was 3). She and Snape started off as colleagues, then became really good friends. Sometimes, Hermione was ashamed to have her thoughts wander back to when she was a young student and she used to fantasize about her Potions teacher. But, the now grown woman would brush those thoughts aside and remind herself that she was married to Ron.

All of this came to a head one night at the castle when Severus and Hermione had finished a potion quite late and were celebrating with some butterbeer. Severus was close to a teetotaler himself, only taking small sips. Hermione quickly lost track of how much she imbibed and the alcohol freed up her speech. She told Severus of how she and Ron were having some problems, but she wanted to make their relationship work – the kids weren’t even Hogwarts age, and she did not want a separation to ruin them. Then, she switched topics. Very drunk, she blurted out:

“You know, I used to fantasize about you when I was in school.” Snape looked up from where he was leaning against a bookcase, shocked. But, Hermione wasn’t done.

“I want to take you to bed and make love to you, Severus.”

Severus did not know how to respond to that, but he didn’t have time to, for just then, Hermione stood, reached him in one stride, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth. Snape froze where he stood, eyes bulging. Hermione probed his mouth with her own, but he did not move, even as he fought to give in and take the beautiful witch for himself. At last, he pushed her away.

Even drunk, Hermione seemed to clue in to what she had done.

“Severus, I shouldn’t – I’m sorry…”

“It’s all right, _Mrs_. Weasley, just please leave,” Snape responded curtly. She did, not once looking back.


	2. The Tension Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus act on their feelings!

**Chapter 2: The Tension Breaks**

A few days later, Hermione returned to work at the castle. She was very shy around Severus now, though her colleague tried to make it so nothing was awkward. Finally, she could not stand it anymore, and tried to apologize again.

“What I did the other night was way out of line, Severus. I was frustrated and I’m sorry. If you want, I can resign right now and….”

“Hermione….” Snape’s soft voice made her look up from the floor. Severus had a soft smile on his face. He approached and suddenly put his arms around her.

“I wanted to tell you that I have fantasized about you too….ever since you started working with me.”

Hermione’s heart almost stopped. The rational part of her brain wanted to tell Snape off, remind him of her situation. Even as she tried this, though, her voice seemed weak.

“Severus… please don’t do this. I’m a married woman.”

“In a sexually thankless marriage,” Snape finished for her. “I could give you what you need.” Their faces were inches apart now; Hermione found herself putting one hand through the hair at the nape of Snape’s neck. Her eyes began to flutter close and their mouths drew closer.

“Severus…” she panted. “We can’t. I’m married –“

All at once, he spun her about, and cut her off, crushing his lips to hers. Hermione gasped into Snape’s mouth. She wanted to pull away, but found that she could not. He kissed so much better than Ron….

Snape’s one hand went to her waist, then groped lower. He caressed her bum, even as his other hand ran along her cheek and into her curly brown hair.

“Mmmmm…..no, no….” Hermione protested weakly. Snape insistently gave her bum a squeeze.

“Yes, yes,” he hissed. At last, Hermione gave in.

"Hmmmm……." She hummed in pleasure as her eyes closed at last and she kissed Snape back. She dug her nails into the black robes along his shoulder blade, while the other hand played with his neck. She opened her mouth as his tongue explored to grant him access. Snape’s hands went all over her green dress, trying to find a strap so he could undress her. Hermione certainly was not opposed to having sex with her colleague, and once Snape boldly hitched her leg to his waist, she went over the point of no return.

She leapt straight into his arms at that point, folding her legs about his waist as Snape staggered them back into his private chambers. They frantically ripped at each other’s clothes, wanting to be naked and in coitus immediately. As soon as this task was done, Snape threw them both into his shower. He hoisted the married Weasley up the wall, and wasted no time in filling her vagina with his member.

“Fuck….fuck…..uh, uh,” Snape grunted as he pounded into Hermione with a fury. “You’re so tight. Has your pathetic excuse of a husband ever had sex with you?” It was meant to be a rhetorical question, yet Hermione still answered him.

“Not….since….Hugo….was a…..baby….” she panted with each thrust, as she flopped against the wall and shower droplets rained down on them.

This seemed to invigorate Snape, and he slammed into Hermione again and again, determined to make her come. At last, with an airy scream, she did. They cleansed themselves and stepped out of the shower. But before long, Hermione now eagerly took the initiative, making love to her Potions master in his bed and chambers. They kissed and stroked and petted heavily all the while, moaning in between each touch. Hermione had not felt this sexually liberated since her wedding night at least. When both finally came a second time in bed, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

Severus and Hermione kept up the affair for years afterward. Hermione’s work gave her a legitimate excuse to be with Severus often. Sometimes, they would even work at his cottage in the country, a secluded area where they could act as a couple and free from the wizarding press. Ron nor Rose and Hugo ever suspected a thing.

The arrangement worked. Hermione could take out her sexual frustrations with Snape (under protection, of course, ever since their first time together) and still be married to Ron and keep her family intact. The fact that she got away with it made the affair even sweeter.  


End file.
